


so terrified of if you ever walk away

by kunimi_blep



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Time Skip, akaashi is only mentioned he isnt really there, bokuroo + aka poly, bokuto didnt mean it and kuroo is too kind, they deserve love, they wish they KNEW communication is key
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunimi_blep/pseuds/kunimi_blep
Summary: something bokuto says upsets kuroo.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	so terrified of if you ever walk away

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for bokuroo week day 1 prompts (confession, flower shop au, "that came out wrong") but it's actually timeskip bokurooaka poly so not sure it counts, not gonna tag it to avoid trouble lol HSHS anyway yay i love bokuroo,,

"Wait--" Kuroo glares at him before turning around. "That came out wrong," Bokuto says, in a rush, reaching out a hand for Kuroo who's already stalking away from him.

"Whatever." The different bouquet choices they've been pondering over for the last few minutes or so rest on their shelves, proud and unbothered, and Bokuto wishes he were like them, so all he has to do is sit still and never say insensitive things that hurt people he cares about.

"Kuroo--" 

"Just choose one already and we can go," Kuroo huffs, one hand coming out of a pocket to throw his wallet at Bokuto, which he catches and cradles safely in his hands. The bell of the shop tinkles when Kuroo opens the door to leave him behind.

Bokuto sighs and just chooses whatever, because Akaashi would like anything anyway as long as it's from them, and even if he and Kuroo argue about which kind or arrangement to get, Akaashi wouldn't even know.

When the shop owner comes out from the back to assist him with his choice of bouquet, he quickly prattles on about a few little changes he would like, considering colors and that one flower Akaashi really likes. He is advised on a 10-minute wait time as the florist gets to preparing the bouquet, so Bokuto decides to follow Kuroo outside of the shop.

Bokuto isn't much surprised to see that Kuroo hadn't actually left him. It's more a sense of relief than anything else that floods into his system when he spots him.

He takes a moment to just look at Kuroo, dressed down from his usual suit and wearing Bokuto's jersey jacket over sweatpants and a shirt. The sight has him positively melting, and eager to let Kuroo know that he's sorry for what he'd said.

Kuroo is leaning against a tree, hands still tucked in the pockets of his jacket, to keep them warm or to hide them from Bokuto, he isn't quite sure, but he's just happy to see him waiting there at all. 

"Kuroo," Bokuto carefully calls, taking tiny steps to see if Kuroo would tell him to stay away or let him come closer. Kuroo doesn't look up or acknowledge his presence, but he isn't rejecting it either, so Bokuto gains just enough confidence to rest his back against the other side of the tree, not too close but not too far either.

"Where are the flowers?" Kuroo asks. From where they're standing, the both of them could easily peer through the clear door of the flower shop and see the florist working at the counter.

"Ten minutes," is all Bokuto answers, distracted by his need to apologize already, the flowers nothing but a trivial matter for him at the moment.

Kuroo has no more questions after that, and the silence is uncomfortable and makes his chest ache and Bokuto doesn't like it when Kuroo is angry, isn't even sure if he has the right to tell Kuroo not to be angry, because this isn't an overreaction. The hurt is warranted, valid in all its degrees on the tenseness of Kuroo's jaw and the tight line of his lips, and it's all because Bokuto didn't think before speaking.

"Kuroo..." Bokuto lifts his back off the tree and repositions himself, bringing himself to stand in front of Kuroo to demand-- ask or _beg_ for attention, and standing tall despite how small he feels. "Tetsurou..."

At the use of his given name, Kuroo finally raises his head to look him in the eyes. "What you said upset me."

"I know, I--" Bokuto knows he'd hurt Kuroo, but when it's coming straight from him and so directly, the guilt makes him want to curl in on himself. "I didn't mean it."

"Tell me what you said," Kuroo urges, and the ache has turned into more of a stinging pain in his chest now, not only because Kuroo's voice is void of emotion for that moment, but also because he's going to have to repeat the shit he said that hurt him, and it sucks.

Still, owning up to his mistake instead of running away, he repeats his words from when they were in the flower shop. "I said you love Akaashi more than me."

Kuroo sighs, shoulders finally releasing all tension. "Do you realize now how stupid that sounds?"

Bokuto nods, eyes on the ground and lips in a pout, and even if this makes him feel like a kid getting scolded, he's more disappointed in himself that he'd hurt Kuroo than for the feeling of being reprimanded for it. "Yeah."

"Koutarou." This time, his voice isn't angry anymore. It's more gentle in tone, warm, and Bokuto wants to cry at the sudden but easy forgiveness. "You know I loved you first."

Bokuto's breath hitches in his throat, mind flashing the memory of Kuroo confessing to him, fresh out of graduation Bokuto doesn't even know how many years ago now, and there are butterflies in his stomach in spite of himself.

"I love Akaashi, too," Kuroo catches up to explain, unnecessarily because Bokuto already knows, understands, because he loves Akaashi, too. "But Keiji's a new.." He pauses, looking for the right words, but Bokuto gets it. _Addition? Component? Part?_ He doesn't know how he would word their whole situation either without making it sound like Akaashi is just an add-on instead of one of the most beautiful things that have happened in Bokuto and Kuroo's relationship. "He's a second boyfriend for both of us," is what he settles with.

Bokuto agrees then. They're each other's first boyfriends, and that would make Akaashi their second-- not by virtue of them breaking up to find someone new, but by virtue of understanding that they've wanted Akaashi for a long time but didn't want to let each other go, and understanding that Akaashi's wanted them both for a long time but didn't want to get in between the two of them.

"I know--"

"You're the one who told me that Akaashi likes flowers," Kuroo reminds him. "I'm-- _we're_ buying flowers for him because he likes it and I thought he would appreciate it after not seeing us for weeks because of his deadlines. It isn't because I _love him more_ than you or some bullshit."

Bokuto winces at the curse word, but nods again to show that this is all clear to him, and even if honestly, it was just a slip of the tongue on his part, he isn't going to make any excuses for saying something so thoughtless, when Kuroo's been the most uneasy of the three of them about their relationship because he knows Akaashi and him have known each other longer than Kuroo, might have had something there already before Kuroo even came into the picture and met these best friends from a rival school.

"Please," Kuroo whispers now, hand coming up to rough up his already messy hair. "I love you so much. Don't ever think--" he takes a deep breath. "Don't ever think I could love anyone more than you."

Bokuto doesn't counter, doesn't retort. He knows what Kuroo means, and it isn't anything that hurts him or Akaashi.

Because Kuroo saying he can't love anyone more than Bokuto doesn't mean he can't love Akaashi just as much. And Kuroo loving Akaashi too doesn't mean he's gonna love Bokuto any less.

When Bokuto steps a little closer and tugs at the hem of Kuroo's shirt under his jacket, his response is a breath, soft and full of relief, before he's pulling Bokuto into his arms, his embrace warm and reassuring. "You get it?"

"I get it. I'm sorry," Bokuto mumbles, hugging Kuroo tighter. "I love you."

The hands on the small of his back rub there for a while in a show of comfort, before Kuroo is patting him lightly. "The flowers are ready, I think."

Bokuto lets go reluctantly to turn around, and through the glass window, he sees the florist waving at them from inside the flower shop, the bouquet raised in one hand.

As they both reenter the shop, one of Kuroo's hands kept on Bokuto's back, he feels much lighter and happier, worries dissipating when he sees the flower arrangement.

"Akaashi is gonna love this," Bokuto comments, knows his smile is wide, watching Kuroo digging through his pockets and only belatedly remembering that his wallet wasn't with him. He nudges Bokuto at his side with his elbow as he takes the bouquet carefully in his hands, gesturing for Bokuto to pay already. Kuroo is already making his way out of the shop before Bokuto can even take out any cash.

When he opens it, he sees his and Kuroo's faces smiling up at him, a picture they'd taken during a training camp in their high school days, way before Kuroo had even confessed preserved in the clear pocket of his wallet. He distractedly takes some of Kuroo's money and gives it to the florist, kindly telling them to keep the change.

He rushes to exit the shop and when he sees Kuroo smiling down at the flowers, small and soft, excited for them to give Akaashi their simple gift, Bokuto thinks the three of them should definitely take a picture tonight to replace the one in Kuroo's wallet.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in one go last night bc i took one look at the prompts and the brainrot took over so,, thank u if u gave this fic a chance!!  
> 
> 
> [ 💐 ](https://open.spotify.com/track/12M5uqx0ZuwkpLp5rJim1a)  
> 


End file.
